<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the years by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793419">through the years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi Friendship, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Married Life, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, kyoko and naegi have shuichi as their son, nagito and hajime are married and they have adopted son kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the killing game, the world is finally back to normal. Hajime and Nagito are married and are living on the mainland again, along with the rest of the 77th class. After being together for so long they finally feel like they are ready for the next step</p><p> </p><p>basically Hajime and Nagito adopt bby kokichi and we see them grow through the years ft childhood friends to lovers oumasai :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i hope you all enjoy this story it will probably be very wholesome and cute (maybe some angst we'll see)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally after so long, the world was finally getting back to normal. There was still some issues here and there but it was liveable once again and people could go outside without any danger. That was thanks to Naegi and all the others working at future foundation, it had been hard but somehow they did it. The world were forever in their favour.</p><p> </p><p>These days the 77th class were now living in the mainland again. Naegi had built them all houses (all of them being next to eachother basically making them all neighbours). The couples had decided to live together so the houses wouldn't take as long being built. Those couples being: Hajime and Nagito, Ibuki and Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Peko, Gundham and Sonia and Mahiru and Hiyoko, each of them being at different stages of their relationships. For example Nagito and Hajime had been married for a couple years now, Sonia and Gundham were engaged and Fuyuhiko and Peko were married and had their first child not too long ago!</p><p> </p><p>Things had finally settled down for them all, they were very grateful they were accepted back into society at all. Especially after all the terrible things they'd done. But, again, it was thanks to the future foundation who had gotten them into everyone's good books (some people were still wary which they felt was fair)</p><p> </p><p>It was chill and slightly warm afternoon with Hajime and Nagito cuddling on the sofa, as they usually did. Most of their days were quite similar these days with the exception of when Hajime went to do work at future foundation. They didn't mind the chilled domestic life though, they found it quite enjoyable after these hectic years. But recently Nagito had been thinking about what would be next for them and how these next couple of years would play out.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito wanted a baby. His heart swelled at the thought; him and Hajime being able to raise a child and seeing it grow into it's own beautiful human. This seemed like the perfect time for it, the world was back to normal and they had been married for a couple of years now so why not do it? His bad luck wouldn't get in the way either as his bad luck had definitely toned down over the years only now coming in small amounts, such as getting caught in heavy rain and other inconveniences. Well it's not like you can get much worse then being in the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Today Nagito was going to talk to Hajime about his dream, he hoped he would want to peruse it as much as he did. If he didn't want to do it he would understand of course, he might be quite upset over it for a bit but he loved being with Hajime either way. "Hajime can i tell you something?" Nagito asked breaking the comfortable silence that they had made. "Yeah of course" Hajime replied giving him a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito took a moment, suddenly feeling quite nervous. "Ok, can you just promise me you will try to hear me out?" "You're scaring me now" Hajime chuckled softly "But yes of course i will" "Hajime i want a baby" he said a bit shakily. Hajime's mouth opened slightly in shock, that was defiantly not what he was expecting to hear "Oh?" He managed to get out "It's fine if you don't want to but don't you think this would be the perfect time? And the thought of raising a child with you just fills my heart with hope!" Even after all these years he was still able to talk about hope for days.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime gave himself a moment to fully process everything. He wouldn't lie he had thought about raising a family before but he just didn't know when to bring it up. But now he was thinking about it knowing that Nagito did indeed want a family... yes, he really would want a baby with Nagito.   </p><p> </p><p>"Nagito i... i would love to have a baby with you" He replied with a bright smile "R-really?" Nagito asked, his own smile getting bigger "Yes! Yes! I would love to have a family with you!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Nagito's neck pulling him in close "Oh Hajime! Thank you, you have no idea how happy that makes me!" Nagito exclaimed tears starting to build up in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>" This really is the perfect time as well, the future foundation has just set up a new orphanage. Next time i see Makoto i'll ask him about it" Hajime said fondly "That's perfect!" Nagito exclaimed excitedly "When you see Makoto ask him how Kyoko is doing for me? They should be having their baby soon shouldn't they?" "Ah yes, i think so. I'll be sure to ask" Nagito grinned wide "I can't wait Hajime" he said softly "I know, neither can i" Hajime replied as he placed a quick kiss on Nagito's forehead. The next stage of their life was beginning.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the first steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime and Nagito get good news and also tell the other about their new plans for the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the 77th class had started living on the mainland they all decided it was important for them to catch up frequently, so now every week they all met up at the restaurant teruteru owned for breakfast to chat. Today was that day and Nagito and Hajime thought it would be nice to share with them their possible new addition to the family as they were very excited about it.  </p><p> </p><p>Today would be like them taking their first step today as Hajime was going into future foundation today so he could ask Makoto about the orphanage, they just hoped it would go well. Of course they wasn't expecting to be signing the papers at once but just to get the ok was enough to make them overjoyed. They also did need some time to prepare, to get a crib and other baby supplies like that. </p><p> </p><p>The couple arrived at the dinner and said a couple hello's to some people and took their usual seats. The restaurant was also the place the group would tell eachother big news, like how they would announce engagements and other important things like that. It was just the best place to do it as it was when they were always together. "Hey guys, today me and Nagito actually have some news to share today!" Hajime started happily.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group turned around to look at both of them, all of them eagerly wanting to hear the news "Oh? well go ahead man!" Kazuichi replied with a thumbs up. "Well me and Hajime talked and we came to the decision that we would like to start a family together,we feel like now is the perfect time, I don't need to worry about my illness and me and Hajime have been married for a couple years so why not?" Nagito said with a soft smile as he fondly held Hajime's hand under the table. When Hajime and Nagito first got together Hajime had insisted that he and Mikan would work together to try and find some sort cure for Nagito's illness. Thankfully, with their combined talents they managed to do it, he would still have some side effects but he was healthy and not in danger of dying and that was all that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>Mahiru was the first to speak up "That's great guys! I'm guessing you guys are gonna adopt yeah?" Hajime spoke up with joy "Yeah the future foundation just set up an orphanage so today i'm going to ask Makoto about it" "That is truly splendid! I hope all goes well for you both!" Sonia exclaimed. "Thank you Sonia, we hope so too". "Well i just hope you guys are prepared, it's harder then it looks" Fuyuhiko said as he looked over at Peko who was currently hold their sleeping daughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't let him scare you" Peko replied in her usual calm and cool voice "If you would like, we can try get you some things to help you out like diapers and things like that?"  "That would be much appreciated Peko! Any help would be much appreciated" Nagito exclaimed. "Yeah and i'm sure most of us don't mind giving a couple things if it helps" Kazuichi suggested "I mean i don't get why anyone would want a baby, they just cry all day and be dirty but... i don't mind helping too i guess..." Hiyoko said with a slight snicker. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed happily "Thank you guys that means alot to us". The group then continued eating their breakfast and were showing their happiness for Hajime and Nagito, Eventually, they had all finished eating and said their goodbyes and headed back to their houses. Since Hajime had to go into future foundation he basically need to leave as soon as they got back.</p><p> </p><p>"Right i've got to getting going now so i'll see you later yeah?" Hajime said as he went over to give a quick kiss to Nagito before he left "Mhm, i'll be hoping you come back with good news!" He replied cheerfully "Yeah me too, see you love" Nagito loved when he used pet names. He then made his way to future foundation with, as Nagito would say, hope in his heart.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>While Hajime was gone Nagito spent his time cleaning up the house and also looking up baby things that they would need. He knew he probably he seemed a bit too eager but he just couldn't help himself! His heart softened at the thought of all the potential baby clothes they could get and the cute little toys. Obviously, there was the question of where the baby's room would go, but luckily for them they actually had a spare room that right now was only being used storage. It need to be redecorated of course but apart from that it was practically perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito was snapped out of his thinking when he heard the door opening. He practically ran over to the front door, he was immediately greeted with a smiling Hajime. "So?!" Nagito asked excitedly with a wide grin "It's good news" Hajime said happily with a nod. Nagito couldn't help but let out a small squeal of glee "Wonderful! Come sit down on the sofa and tell me all about it!" He said as he took Hajime's hand and walked over to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were sitting soundly on the sofa Hajime immediately spoke "So i talked to Makoto and he was very happy to help us out, he just needs to get some things sorted out but he said as soon as there's a opportunity for us he'll let us know!" Needless to say they were both overjoyed, Nagito immediately threw his arms around Hajim "That's wonderful news! It seems my good luck has stuck again!" Hajime chuckled softly "Yeah it would seem so, also i asked about Kyoko and she's doing good she's having the baby is September" " Wow maybe our kids will be the same age!" Hajime nodded "That would be nice, maybe they could even be friends" They celebrated that night with a take away and a tv show. </p><p>- a couple days later-</p><p> </p><p>Hajime and Nagito were peacefully talking when Hajime's phone suddenly rang, seeing it was Makoto he picked up immediately and put it on speaker so Nagito could also hear. "Hello?" Hajime started "Hey Hajime! I've got some really good news for today" Hajime and Nagito turned to look at eachother, both of them having a wide smile on their faces. Nagito spoke up "That's great to hear! What is it?" "Oh hey Nagito. So i spoke to some people at the orphanage and at future foundation and their all ok with helping you adopt!" They both let out a happy laugh "Thank you Makoto! You're always helping us out so much i don't know how we'll ever pay you back" Hajime replied.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not all though! Just last night a baby boy was at the doorstep of the orphanage, must of been dropped of. It says in the letter next to him that he's only a couple weeks old and that his name is Kokichi. Obviously, the little guy need a home and i was thinking maybe you guys could be the one to take him in?" At this point they were basically jumping up and down with joy "Makoto yes,that sounds wonderful! We would love to take him in!" Nagito exclaimed "Great! We'll give you some guys some time to prepare and everything but don't worry i'll make sure no one else gets his hands on him. So basically, all we need is the ok from you when you're ready, you'll sign some papers then he's all yours!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Makoto, you have no idea how much this means to us" Hajime said while softly holding Nagito's hand "It's no problem at all! Well i'll leave you guys to celebrate" He said with a slight chuckle "See you guys later!" They both said their goodbyes to Makoto and for a little while they were just in silence. The both of them just trying to take in all the information they had just been given.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's really happening..." Nagito started "We're really going to be parents...our little Kokichi" He sighed as a smile spread against his face. Hajime nodded his head in agreement "It's crazy to think about, soon our lives will be totally different". Nagito suddenly wrapped his arms around Hajime "Hajime... i never thought i would ever be able to have a life like this, thank you for doing this with me" "You don't need to thank me Nagito, i want this as much as you do" Hajime replied as he brought Nagito even closer, if that was even possible. "I know but still. I suppose we better start preparing then hm?" Hajime chuckled softly "Yeah i guess we do. Things really were perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yayyy the next chapter is finally out!! this has got alot of love so far so thank you all :D as always kudos and comments are appreciated!!! see you all in the next chapter which will definitely be very fluffy and domestic :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the arrival of bby kokichi !!! :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was finally here, the day when they would able to bring Kokichi home. After all the days decorating the nursery and going shopping to prepare they could finally bring the little one home. They have met him once before and they immediately fell in love, after that they just knew that they had to have him. Right now they were sitting in a waiting room, waiting for the orphanage to get Kokichi ready to leave. They were so excited to finally be parents but they were also nervous if they would do a good job. </p><p> </p><p>"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Hajime asked as he turned his head towards Nagito, Nagito looked thoughtful "Hmm i'm not sure but i'm sure it won't be much longer! Kokichi is only a baby so its not like he has alot of stuff to pack" He replied cheerfully. Almost on cue, a few moments a sweet lady came around the corner with a tiny baby in her arms. "Are you the Hinata's?" She asked. "Yes we are" Hajime replied as him and Nagito stood up out of their chairs. She gave them both a smile "Wonderful! Little Kokichi is all ready to go!" She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>They both went over to where the lady was standing and Nagito was the one to gently take Kokichi out of the girls arm and into his own. Kokichi was currently sleeping while wearing a cute purple onesie. "He's adorable... thank you so much for giving this opportunity to us" Nagito said as he stared in awe at the little baby. </p><p> </p><p>"No need to thank me! Just doing my job! I'll leave you two alone now but i wish you luck for the future" She replied as turned away and disappeared around the corner. "I really am lucky huh?" Nagito said softly. Hajime chuckled softly "I guess so but i would say i'm pretty lucky too to be able to have this" Nagito just softly smiled back at him in response. "We should probably go home right? " Nagito asked. Hajime nodded his head "Yeah you're right, let's get going".</p><p> </p><p>They made way back to the car and out Kokichi in the baby car seat that was already set up. Hajime was the one to drive so, as much he wanted to, he had to keep his eyes on the road and not on the adorable baby that was sitting there. Nagito could though of course; so that's what he did. Hajime thought that maybe he was doing that because apart of him was scared if he took his eyes of him something bad would happen. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright we're home, hope you like it Kichi" Hajime joked as he pulled into the driveway. Nagito giggled "Let's hope he does, we spent way too long setting everything up for him not to". Even though Kokichi was just a baby they did hope that he liked their home, he had already been at the orphanage for a little while so they hoped the change in scenery wasn't too much for him. Hajime took Kokichi out of the seat and went to the sofa so he could hold him for a little while. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Nagito come over too and sat down next to him. "He's so small" Nagito said quite unexpectedly. "Well yeah most babies are" Hajime replied with a tinge of sass. Over the years Nagito had gotten used comments like that "Haha i know that Hajime! It was just an observation is all" Nagito replied simply. Their conversation was interrupted when Kokichi suddenly started crying.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah... what do you think that cry means?" Nagito questioned with slight worry "Well i'm just taking a wild guess here but maybe he's hungry? Would you mind getting a bottle set up?" Hajime suggested. "Not at all! I'll go do it now" Nagito replied as he made his way into the kitchen. All Hajime could do right now while he waited was to try to calm Kokichi down by softly bouncing him.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Nagito wasn't too long and quickly came back with bottle in hand. He passed the bottle to Hajime and he placed it in Kokichi's mouth who immediately started drinking it. "Must of been hungry huh?" Hajime said softly "Yeah it seems you were right! What a lucky guess!" Nagito chuckled. Kokichi quickly finished the rest of his bottle so now came the time to burp him. Hajime gently lifted him up and rested him on his back, he then began patting. After not too long Kokichi let out a little burp which they both giggled (that was probably very immature of them but that was fine)</p><p> </p><p>Hajime then passed Kokichi to Nagito as he thought he might want to hold him again, of course Nagito happily took him. "He's so precious isn't he?" The luckster said fondness flowing out of his voice "Yeah he is" Hajime knew that deep down Nagito was probably worried, before in his life all the people who he was close too or loved were taken away from him. With the exception of Hajime of course but Hajime wouldn't let anything bad happen to his family he was sure of it. Nagito suddenly spoke up again "I love the both of you... from the bottom of my heart" "We love you too".  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaa this is kinda short but i hope you enjoyed the fluff and wholesome content!! we love a domestic family</p><p>all kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>